The present invention is a hook for securing an elastic cord or bungee. The hook for an elastic cord or rope is particularly useful for lashing down luggage or packages to luggage carriers or other simple lashing down of parcels on luggage carriers, fixed or collapsible or for generally securing an elastic cord around articles to be secured. The hook of the present invention of course, is usable in almost any elastic cord application.
The usual hook for an elastic cord of the past was a heavy wire hook with the wire wound around the end of the elastic cord in the form of multiwind helical crimp. The hook was U shaped or J shaped so that it could be engaged about a strut, post or other object.
In a luggage carrier, in particular, there are ample places to engage the hook for an elastic cord at one end, lash it around a package or article of luggage then secure the other end of the elastic cord to the luggage carrier, securely lashing down the luggage.
The system of using elastic cords or bungee with hooks worked satisfactorily but there was a safety problem in the use of elastic cord.
The tension of the elastic cord often caused the tension hook to slip from the user's hand before the hook could be engaged. The dangerous rebound of a loose hook has always been a serious threat of injury, particularly, the point of the hook damaging the eye.
The prior art has made little provision for the adequate grasping of the hook for an elastic cord either for safety or for ease of engagement.
Elastic cord of course, in almost any environment is used with open hooks of some sort or another, for lashing, with the ever present danger of injury.
Ideally, some form of inexpensive, safely graspable, safety hook should be provided.